One of the Best Dreams
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: This is a really crazy dream that I had the other night. Grubbs needs some information about the Demonata from Darren, but Dervish and Beranabus won't let him go. He sneaks out and finds Darren in the soccer field. They get the information, but that night Grubbs gets the shock of his life. slight slash, but I REALLY don't want it to be. But hey, can't control your dreams, right?


**So this was an awesome dream that I had last night. :) Then my friend said that I should make it into a fic, so here we are! I'll try to make it as close as I can to the dream, so I hope you like it! **

**Oh, and NO FLAMES. It's going to be WAY off based with the series. So, just so you know, NO FLAMES. Any flames will be ignored. **

**Anyway. **

**Onward with the epicness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series, they both belong to the amazing author known as Darren Shan.**

_Grubbs_

I was having a...weird day. I was at my house, talking to my uncle, Dervish, and the magician known as Beranabus. You see, we needed some information about the upcoming Demonata thing. The demons were going to try and come over to earth and take over the world again.

A person named Darren Shan would have some useful information about that, the only problem is that they needed to track him down.

When the name was spoken, I immediately knew where he was and jumped up to go get him. Though I had no idea how I knew his name, it was just...there. I blame magic.

"Are you kidding me? No! This is no job for a child." Dervish shot the idea down immediately.

Though Beranabus wanted to let me go, he realized what danger I would be in. And then of course he sided with my uncle saying that it was way too dangerous and I needed to be an adult here and let them go by themselves. They would find him without me just fine.

They didn't say why, but apparently, it was way too dangerous for them, so it would be out of the question to let me go. Well, I had another idea almost immediately after they left.

Bill-E was looking at me, when he figured at my plan. He ran in front of me, and put his hands on my chest and tried to push me back into the house, but I was having none of it. I pushed him out of the way and ran over to a car that was passing nearby.

I guess the magic inside me told me that this car was going to the same place as Dervish and Beranabus. So I hoped on the car's side and held on. I casted a masking spell, so nobody would see me. At a red light, Dervish and Beranabus stopped right next to me and I looked at them for a while, scared that they would see me. Literally,I was not even 5 feet away from them. I am so glad that they didn't see me.

When the green light came, we went off again and I focused on holding on and not letting go.

When we parked at the school, I hoped off the car and fell flat on the parking lot. I waited a few seconds for Dervish and Beranabus to get an idea as to where they should start first.

I saw them walk towards the office. Now it was all me. I ran like my feet were on fire and passed them. They didn't see me, which was good. I guess I was the right age to be in with this school, so I jumped around the students, screaming at them to move, searching,scanning, for Darren.

I hit this one girl when I tried to jump over her and she shouted curses after me, but I didn't care. All I needed was to find Darren. She started to chase me and since I was trying to to attract any attention, I jumped out of the backdoor and found a boy sitting by himself on the soccer field. I ran over to him, knowing it was in fact, Darren Shan.

He was sitting on the grass, next to a soccer ball. He looked alone and bored when I came up to him.

I stopped for breath a few feet back from him. He looked at me, confused and got up. "Are you okay? You look like you just ran a mile." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Are you Darren Shan?"

Darren's face darkened and he was very nervous all of a sudden. "Who are you and what do you want?"

I backed up a little and put up my hands. "My names is Grubbs Grady and I'm a magician. My uncle, Dervish, and a friend of ours, Beranabus, need some information about the Demonata."

Darren looked at me for a while and walked a few steps back. "Alright, I believe you. But first, we have to play some soccer."

He took the ball and kicked it toward me. I kicked it back and the game began. I was never was a fan of soccer, but I could play pretty well. Eventually, it was a hard game.

When I kicked it to him, he would get it in the air and kicked it back harder than I expected him to kick. He played very well and was hardly even sweating. I was starting to enjoy myself, running and playing with this kid like I was normal again when, about an hour later, a hand pulled me to the ground and Darren jumped back about 7 feet to get away from what,or who, was there behind me.

I looked up from the ground to see Dervish and Beranabus looked down at me and with Dervish shaking his head.

"You just couldn't stay, could you?" Dervish sighed.

I gasped and got up and started to run back home. I wasn't even suppose to be out of the house, let alone there. I used some magic to make me run even faster than I could before. I was as fast as a blur right now.

When I got home I went inside and stayed by the back door so that way when Dervish came home, I could just run outside and hide somewhere. I knew the forest better than anybody here did.

After a while, I heard Dervish's motorcycle and silently got up and opened the back door. I sprinted outside and climbed up a tree. I could see in the house through a window but it was really hard to see me through the window.

I saw Dervish and Beranabus get really close as they looked for me. I smiled. I knew that they wouldn't find me. Well, at least, not unless if I fell out of this tree.

Dervish and Beranabus got really close then and then they looked at each other for a minute, then THEY KISSED.

I screamed and fell out of the tree. Dervish broke the kiss and saw me stand up and scream again.

Once again, I broke out in a run and ran in a random direction into the woods.

I heard Dervish shouting at me and before I could respond, I fell and..

and...

AND...

**I woke up. -_- **

**Not the best ending ever, but blame my alarm clock. I was not happy. I really wanted to know what happened! Ug...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it nonetheless.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
